wildthornberrysfandomcom-20200223-history
Colin
''' Colin '''is a Common Dolphin who Eliza swam with in the episode, Hello, Dolphin!. Plot Eliza and Darwin first meet Colin when he pops up out of the water right in front of them. Eliza introduces herself to Colin, which Colin does to her as well. Eliza then asks Colin is it okay if she touches his skin, which he let's her as Colin and the other dolphins like it. Eliza touches Colin's skin feeling it to be slippery and rubbery. Eliza wanted to ask Colin and the other dolphins some questions, but she forgot all of them and can't remember any of them. Colin and his friends were as well curious about humans. Colin and his friends wanted to know what it was like to have fingers and toes. So Eliza shows Colin that humans could grab things with them. She grabs Darwin in his inflatable tube with her fingers making him freak out. Colin then swims up to him, Eliza then suggests to Colin he should roll on his back for Darwin like he did for her. Colin rolls on his back and Eliza tells Darwin to touch his skin. Darwin does and realizes it does feel good. Later at the beach, Marianne sees Colin's dorsal fin and mistakes him for a shark. She quickly gets Donnie out of the water and rushes to the ComVee, but Eliza tells her mother it's just a dolphin. Marianne soon realizes this when she sees Colin jump up into the air (Marianne was nervous about she and Nigel's shark expedition). Later when Eliza sees Debbie still very upset about her boyfriend breaking up with her, she gets an idea that she should go swimming with the dolphins with her, believing it will make her feel better. So she takes Debbie out of the ComVee and up to the shores. Debbie started refusing at first as she doesn't swim (not even in pools), but Eliza drags her into the water. When the dolphins swim up to her, Eliza realized it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. Eliza asks Colin if he could do the exact same thing he did for Darwin, which he agrees. Colin swims up to Debbie and tries to cheer her up, but she just wants him to leave her alone. Colin asks Eliza does everyone in her family yell, Eliza then apologizes and tells him they're just catting them all on a bad day. Colin then notices Debbie swimming too far out, so he quickly catches up to her. Debbie tries to get Colin off her as she just wanted to be left alone. Eliza looks underwater and tells Debbie she wasn't alone, so she tells Debbie to look underwater which she does. Debbie notices a huge electric eel which makes her freak out. Eliza explains to Debbie the dolphin was trying to protect her, which makes her realize she must be right. Eliza and Debbie then touch Colin's skin and pretty soon Debbie started to have fun. Eliza realizes swimming with the dolphins worked to make Debbie feel better. While playing with the dolphins, Debbie gets invited by them to play with them in the deep waters. Eliza wonders how Debbie would know what they're saying as she can't talk to animals (like she can). Debbie explains that she got these vibes from them. So Debbie, Eliza, Darwin and Donnie take a raft and follow the dolphins out to sea. After reaching the deep waters, Eliza, Debbie, Darwin and Donnie play with the dolphins there. However, Colin soon smells blood in the water, so he quickly warns Eliza she and the others must watch out for sharks. Colin tells Eliza to immediately get the others back into the raft and back to shore, Eliza tells Colin to be careful too. Eliza gets Darwin and Donnie back in the raft, but couldn't find Debbie, so she dives underwater and finds her stuck to a piece of coral. As Eliza tries to pull Debbie free, a tiger shark shows up. Eliza manages to pull Debbie free, but the coral cuts her foot which a tracks the shark. Eliza and Debbie reach the surface and quickly swim for the raft. Nigel and Marianne then show up in a boat after tracking another tiger shark to where they were swimming. Debbie quickly swims for Nigel and Marianne's boat as Nigel lowers down the shark cage they rented. After Debbie makes it into the cage, Nigel rises her back up, but the cable then breaks and it sinks down to the ocean floor. Eliza calls out to Colin for his help, while Marianne puts on her scuba gear and dives down to save Debbie. Eliza keeps calling for Colin, and he quickly hears her and hurries back to help Eliza, Darwin and Donnie. Just when the tiger shark bites onto the raft, Colin bashes the shark in it's gills saving Eliza, Darwin and Donnie. Colin asks Eliza if she's alright, she tells him she is but Debbie is stranded at the bottom, so Colin dives down to save her. At the bottom, Debbie kicks the cage open, but before she and Marianne could make it back to the surface, the two tiger sharks see them. But just when the sharks were about to eat them, Colin and his friends bash them saving their lives. Colin then swims up to Debbie and Marianne and brings them back to the surface to safety. Later back at the beach, after Debbie apologized to her family for yelling at them and telling them it wasn't their fault her boyfriend broke up with her and she really was glad to be part of it and thanked Eliza for cheering her up, she goes up to the shores and watches Colin jump up into the air. She then waves good bye to him and tells him he's right that she might not be totally fun, but she's getting there. Debbie then watches Colin swim back out to sea into the sunset at the end of the episode. Gallery IMG_1484.JPG IMG_1485.JPG IMG_1487.JPG IMG_1488.JPG IMG_1489.JPG|Colin trying to make Debbie feel better IMG_1492.JPG IMG_1493.JPG|Colin asking Eliza does everyone in her family yell IMG_1494.JPG|Colin swimming to protect Debbie IMG_1495.JPG IMG_1501.JPG|Colin warns Eliza to look out for sharks IMG_1502.JPG|Colin saves Eliza, Darwin and Donnie from a tiger shark IMG_1503.JPG IMG_1506.JPG|Colin rescues Debbie and Marianne IMG_1509.JPG|Colin jumps as he brings Debbie and Marianne back to the surface IMG_1510.JPG|Debbie watches Colin jump Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:One-time characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mammals Category:Cetaceans Category:Marine Animals